Damon"
by Cardinal Syn
Summary: Damon reflects on his decision in the clearing, and after some thought, comes to accept his decision. Note: Only brief sexual content which is not graphic. Some use of strong language (the f-word like once..)


TITLE: "Damon" (short story)  
  
AUTHOR: Jamie Carlson  
  
EMAIL: vampgirl0009@yahoo.com  
  
RATING: 18 +  
  
WARNINGS: Some sexual content, non-graphic, in the beginning of the story. Strong language. Some really deep mental moments with Damon. Run. Run away.  
  
SPOILERS: VD  
  
DISCLAIMERS: VD belongs to the wonderful LJ Smith.  
  
SUMMARY: Damon reflects on his decision in the clearing, and after some thought, comes to accept his decision.  
  
NOTES: No lemons from me, folks. I can't write that kind of stuff at all, so the sexual content herein is quite brief and non-graphic :P This has a little bit of a weird ending, but I'm listening to some music by Ours AND the Mortal Kombat theme, and am tired and need sugar. All that added together gets you THIS! MUAHAHAHAHA! If you cut out the first several lines and do a bit of editing, this would be suitable to younger audiences (like me, eh-heh...), but meh......  
  
___+___  
  
  
  
Moans. The panting of a woman. The quiet grunts of a man. The woman cries out, gasps punctuating the man's thrusts.  
  
"Uhn.. Uuhnn... D-damon... I love you.. I love you! I love you! Oh, God, I love you!" the blonde woman moaned. Damon Salvatore, still thrusting, frowned.  
  
"No, Georgia. You love what I'm doing to you."  
  
The woman moaned. "Nn.. Does.. it.. matter? Oh..."  
  
To him, it actually kind of did.  
  
Damon didn't care for her. She was a distraction, and only that. He barely noticed when she came, and kept thrusting until reaching a small orgasm. He made a few noises in his throat and closed his eyes as his muscles tightened, then pulled out of her.  
  
He got dressed, and ignored the Georgia's protests when he stated that he was leaving.  
  
He walked out of the tiny apartment and into the cold night, relieved to be away from her, but still brooding.  
  
Nothing could make him feel better. Not feeding, not sex, not killing.... He hated himself for walking away that night in the clearing, even though he knew that that was probably the right decision. And fucking Georgia just made him feel dirty, like he was raping the memory of Elena.  
  
He sighed, and looked up at the swollen moon, its silvery light washing the night with an eerie glow. He sighed, and raised a hand to his eyes. He felt dirty. He needed a shower.  
  
Damon's mind again wandered back to that time at the clearing. They had been so willing to accept him.... But no, he didn't belong with them. And is desire for or even love of Elena would only have complicated things between all of them. It was best that he left.  
  
But he couldn't help but feel that he had made the wrong decision. He missed Elena.. he even missed Stefan. Damon shook his head slowly. *Regret... Does not become me.*  
  
Damon walked from Georgia's apartment in a busy downtown area of some urban and boring place whose name he had forgotten. He ignored the people passed, and they ignored him in turn. He reached out with his senses, falsely hoping to sense Elena or Stefan nearby.... But no, they were in Italy. He was being foolish.  
  
He ached for her. To see her. But he had to avoid her....  
  
*Listen to me. Arrogant bastard that I am, I'm pining over her like a lovestruck boy. I'm _hardly_ a boy.*  
  
He stopped, and looked up. He had somehow managed to walk into the cemetary. The gravestones glistened moistly in the cool night air, condensation reflecting the moonlight. He looked at the stone nearest him. He read the engraving:  
  
  
  
Kaleigh Andrea West  
  
1990 - 1997  
  
Your precious life,  
  
Which cancer ended so soon,  
  
Will always be remembered,  
  
By those who love you.  
  
  
  
Damon felt a pang of sadness. Seven years old and gone... Was there *no* justice in the world?  
  
A wave of mind-numbing despair washed over him. He knelt on the ground before the headstone, and, to his amazement, felt warm tears slide down his face. Crying... He was crying... But he, Damon Salvatore, one of the most ruthless and beautiful vampires ever to walk on the face of the Earth, didn't cry. It wasn't like him. It wasn't his nature.  
  
But now, thinking of the cruel hands dealt to him in his life, and kneeling before the gravestone of a seven year old child, he wept.  
  
Time went by. Damon's mind went back to that moment at the clearing, and he remembered the look in Elena's eyes...  
  
...and felt peace. He looked up slowly, and thought he saw something... a glimmer of light in the shape of a young child.... No. He was seeing things. But he took a long, wondering look at the headstone.  
  
"By those who love you"  
  
Damon slowly stood. He raked a hand through his midnight-dark hair, and sighed. He smiled.  
  
"Well.... Here's to you, Kaleigh..." He turned, and walked slowly away, at peace with himself, and his past.  
  
A translucent hand rested on the gravestone. A whisp of a girl watched Damon go, and smiled to herself. Then the wind picked up, and she faded away into darkness....  
  
OWARI (Fin, End, Over, Goodbye!) 


End file.
